A Permanent Smell is Valuable
by Rinoax
Summary: A storm is coming and they remember the smell and its value.


**Disclaimer: The characters belongs to Hirumo Arakawa. This is only for fun and for show my love of what she created.  
**

**AN/: It was a long time since I didn't wrote a Royai fic, but today is a special day so I made one. Happy Royai day to all. **

* * *

**A Permanent Smell is Valuable**

**By Rinoaebastel/Rinoax **

The wind was flowing, the leaves of the trees shaking, and the sky was becoming darker with each minute that passed. It was a dull day and they were surrounded by papers in the darkness that the weather was giving them. Thanks to it, their eyes were sore because of the lack of light, but that wasn't a valid excuse for them to leave the work abandoned. At least, not for Riza Hawkeye.

She never stopped. Not when the sun rose, not when a storm was falling, and not even if it was their birthday. She was unstoppable, like the storm approaching, and the funny thing was that they shared a common factor: an addictive smell. One that drove him insane in many ways that he didn't have words to describe. He just wanted to lie down and let his nostrils be invaded with the smell of wet dirt, and if it was possible, with the wonderful combination of vanilla that his lieutenant's hair and skin emanated.

He wanted to cuddle with her under a storm and get lost in the smell. God, just thinking on it, made his body shiver and his hair stand on end.

A heavy sigh left from Roy's lungs, and his eyes looked through the window, observing the clouds and waiting to the rain. But, he wasn't the only one who was waiting for that unforgettable smell.

Riza was signing papers efficiently, but when she passed a page, she always looked up to keep an eye on the storm that was coming over their heads. She wouldn't admit it, aloud but she was waiting for this day. In this region of Amestris was odd to rain, and much less a storm, in summer. The rain will be helpful for the people, and she missed watching the water pouring from the sky. She missed letting the drops cascading onto her skin, and the feeling like she was being caressed by wet feathers. A tiny touch that made her shiver, while the valuable smell made her brain collapse in pleasure.

It was a gift of nature.

She closed her eyes, trying to picture the environment, to remember the smell she used to love when she was a kid and shared with Roy in their bored moments.

It was important for her.

It was their common smell.

It was their bond in their world of blood, fire and guns.

-/-/-

He looked at her. She was calm, and waiting like him. They'd always looked at the rain in silence, letting the water dampen their clothes and their hair so that the smell impregnated their bodies. The first time they shared the warmth of their hands, supporting each other to ease the lonely feeling they had. The second time was a hug full of friendship when he left her. The third time it was a brush of wet cheeks. They were shaking, crying, broken because of tons of lives they snatched so easily. But this time, all was over. There weren't Homunculus trying to kill everyone, or stupid nonsense wars at their doors, and no regulations against them. They were free to be what they wanted to be since their feelings developed.

He hoped they could make the step. He hoped it would be with their favourite smell surrounding them.

Roy smiled and looked at the sky. The time was coming.

In a few seconds the smell that she tried to remember with all her effort, invaded her. Riza opened her eyes slowly, watching the now open window and sensing the soft wind massaging her hair. She looked at the side and saw Roy smiling at her. His eyes and body were relaxed and she knew he was waiting for her. He raised his hand inviting her to sit at his side of the window and she went like she always did, joining their hands, entangling their fingers slowly and caressing each corner they could with them. Slowly with the rhythm of the drops that the sky was letting fall with laziness.

"And I thought you were going to forbid me to do this," whispered Roy with an intoxicated calm and caressing her hand while she sat beside her. He almost could see her wanting to snuggle.

"How so?" she answered when she let her head resting on his shoulder.

"You were obsessed with paperwork today." He sighed and she raised an eyebrow. She wasn't obsessed, but work had to be done no matter what.

"You know we have to do it. So stop complaining. I don't want to hear about papers now" Riza closed her eyes, and for the first time, she encircled his back with one of her armsand closed her eyes. Smelling, feeling his erratic heart pulsing under her hand, and enjoying the warmth.

"I'm glad you were waiting for this too," said Roy, following her example of cuddling and enjoying her smell and the rain until it rapt him. He was in heaven and he didn't want to forget that it was thanks to her. Being that close, feeling her heart beating; it was a priceless moment that would stay in his mind forever.

Riza sighed with a content smile and looked up at him. He looked like a kid with a waffle covered with thick chocolate. Feeling her eyes on him, he lazily opened them and stared at her brown ones. They were full of love and that amazed him because she was part of his dreams with his favourite smell. She was a dream. A dream that came true when she started caressing his cheek with her fingers. Soft, slow, like the feeling of feathers she described long ago when the rain fell on them.

They inhaled deeply, getting the smell of rain in their lungs, feeling their bodies relax. Their eyes were shining for the moment they expected long ago, and with a slow movement, their lips joined. It wasn't a battle; it was a calm movement. A true show of affection and love they wanted to keep forever. It was their special moment. One that they will remember together each day and that they will repeat until the rain and its smell faded. But now, they knew that the valuable smell was going to be a permanent sing in their lives.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for correct my mistakes my lovely waffle. Hope all of you enjoyed and if you liked it leave a review of your thoughts.**


End file.
